


couldn't save suffering

by ChimuChimuChimu



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimuChimuChimu/pseuds/ChimuChimuChimu
Summary: Arthur lynch's monologue
Relationships: Arthur Lynch&Reinhard von Lohengramm





	couldn't save suffering

People don't understand me.  
When I was a kid, I was standing in front of a vicious wild dog because I wanted to be cool with a girl I liked.  
I was struggling to control the trembling in my legs, and when I was about to be attacked, an adult chased the dog away. I was very relieved when the adults chased the dogs away.  
However, the adults praised me for being manly, and my parents told me that I would make a good soldier.

The truth is, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a candy maker where I could eat candy every day.

Everyone praised my manhood and said I would make a fine soldier.  
But no one, including my wife, knew how weak I was.  
In fact, I was so weak that I was scared of wild dogs.  
It was the same in El Fashir. I did nothing, but people praised me as a brave soldier. When people praise me, I do what they want.  
That's the way it should be.

And then, haphazardly, I was taken prisoner by the imperial army.  
When I was taken prisoner, I felt miserable and relieved at the same time. Now there would be no one to admire me anymore.  
I felt lonely and at the same time, I felt like I could finally breathe. But even after my captivity, my capture, I suffered more by those who despised me.  
It's your fault for expecting me.  
I didn't want anyone to see me or feel me anymore, so it was only natural that I ran away to drink.  
In my desperation, I met a blond man.

"Then you're going to die!" 

His ice blue eyes saw through my weakness. His ice blue eyes glued me to the ground and I accepted the blow.  
There was no one else who could understand my weakness.  
Except for that little blond ice blue man.  
For the sake of those eyes, I betrayed my country.  
What is the purpose of reflecting my country? What purpose does it serve?

Oh, it's in my blood. My consciousness is distant.  
Still, what remained in my mind were the eyes of that blond child who was as good as the sun.  
Yes, the shining blue eyes of Reinhard von Lohengram.


End file.
